Have You Gone Blind?
by NothingButAWeirdOne
Summary: Sightless…? Blind…? This was something Yui Komori has never tasted before. Ever since that attack…her eyes abandoned her. The colors, the light, the objects have abandoned her. So now she has to hold on with her ears, her hands and companions. Wait, even if it means these companions are her predators? (Contains Ayato x Yui and Shu x Yui)
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

The muffled vitreous smash sound had rang violently between the Sakamaki manor's walls. Although what made the glassy voices violent was the voices of mannish and bestial growls that appeared just a few minutes after that. And they actually managed to reach into a certain unlit room. Into the room of Yui Komori, who's wrapped in the embrace of an intense slumber.

Those voices made Yui abruptly gasp awake. Blear-eyed yet triggered, she whipped her head around her room that's murky due to the lights being off.

"H-hey…what's going on?!" she timidly called out. Though no answer reached out to her. All she heard was the muffled voices… Wait, was this some kind of a _fight_?

She quickly hopped down from her cozy bed, unable to even notice the cold brushing over her unprotected flesh. Her bare feet banging on the ground, to her oblivion, she paced out of her room, slamming the door behind her back.

"Guys? What is going on?" she shouted out, dizziness and disarray in her tone, as she kept walking with staggering feet.

But the scene she saw when she arrived downstairs made her come to her senses.

The parlour was a huge mess. A slight brownout collapsing down, shards of glass and porcelain scattered everywhere on the floor. Then there's the tousled carpets, huge scrapes on untidily placed sofas and couches. What was even worse, was these six men wrestling with a herd of raptorial wolves that perhaps came out of nowhere. Bruises all over the men, blood trailing down their wounds, fresh clothes worn out so easily. Who knows, maybe they were losing strength towards those creatures, and might aswell easily surrender. She gasped where she stood frozen, hands covering mouth.

"Kch, from which hole have you come back from?!" a croaky voice, which belonged to Subaru, raised up as he tried to push a certain wolf with his feet.

"Yeah, we were so happy without you!" This whine belonged to Laito. He was too busy trying to dodge the wolves that tried to aim on him.

Ayato noticed the blonde standing on the staircase, watching them with face frozen with pure terror and body trembling. His eyes widened in shock.

"Chichinashi?! What do you think you're doing here?!" he lowly called out to her just when he tried to pry himself away from a certain wolf's clutch. He managed to push it away, still his eyes drawn onto her.

"Why is she just standing there?" Kanato appeared right next to Ayato as he backed away from another wolf's leap, also noticed the presence of Yui.

"Oh no, this isn't too good for her." Reiji ran next to them. The screen of his small glasses were cracked, and his shirt was half unbuttoned from the top. He turned to Ayato and Kanato, "One of you must take her away from here!"

"Guys!" Yui shrilled as she ran downstairs. Then Kanato, realizing that Teddy wasn't in his arms, ran off to find him.

"Chichinashi, can't you see this place isn't for you?" Ayato ranted at her. "What do you think you can do with that fragile body?"

"You're all injured!" Yui shrilled again, not noticing as if Ayato never said those words before. "I must take care of them!-"

"It's not your duty right now!" Reiji scolded her. "Ayato is right, you're not a potential to combat. You must stay in your room and don't move anywhere. Besides, they might aswell be after YOU!"

Yui got even shocked to hear Reiji. "B-but…can't I atleast…"

"Bitch-chan, you're not biting the dust." Laito appeared next to her suddenly, wrapping his arms around her in protection.

Yui slowly tried to wriggle away, quietly whimpering. "Please, just let me help you for something meaningful for once! I want to do something aswell, even if it's going to be a small thing."

Woeful and perplexed, Laito tried to drag her away from the battlefield, watching her as she struggles in his arms and cry out. He hasn't seen her this outbursted before, it felt so…strange to him. Especially his condition. Guess a war and destruction causes changes on everyone.

"HNNGH!" Shu struggled with two wolves as he held Teddy -which he found on the ground by coincidence- protectively in his one arm. Subaru noticed him as he finally got rid of the same wolf that messed with him from the beginning, and ran up to him. He jumped on one of the wolf's back, wrestling with him. While Subaru struggled with the other, Shu managed to doff one. Subaru finally stabbed the one he fought with in the end.

Subaru flinged out all the dust on himself, heavily coughing as he tried to draw up his back.

"Man…that was tough." Shu mumbled. Subaru looked up at him while scratching his nape, then noticed the Teddy in his arm.

"…Have you ever thought that you would do this?" Subaru muttered in a choked voice, arching his red eyes on Shu's firm face then rolling them down to the teddy bear.

"…No." Shu shook his head.

They steeped their eyes towards eachother for a moment. Then, Subaru raised up his hand with his index and middle finger adhered with eachother. His two fingers touched with his temple. Then they darted away from his temple in meaning of a gesture. Then he set off in order to fight more. Shu walked off aswell. He knew exactly what to do with Teddy.

Ayato ran up to him. "Hey, give that to me, I can give it to Kanato unharmed." He pried Teddy away from Shu and ran off to find Kanato, right in front of Shu's steady eyes. He shrugged, and set off.

Kanato was at a certain corner, at the brink of death by one of the wolves climbed on top of him. Ayato was still trying to find him. But it didn't last long for him to find Kanato…until a shadow dawned above his body.

Ayato fell to the ground with impact banging on his chest, a heavy creature loaded all its weigh on him. Ayato wriggled supine, and began to fight with the wolf. Teddy was left of the floor, lost in between this battlefield.

As Yui tried to escape Laito's grasp, they both paused to see Ayato…get eaten up.

"AYATO-KUN!"

Laito, with the shock that congealed him, forgot about Yui and let her flee away from his arms. He didn't even realize about her.

"Ayato-kun!" Yui ran with the speed she never ran with all her life before. Kanato, the wolf that fought with him suddenly left him alone to his doubt and wonder; noticed her as he slowly tried to collect himself from the ground. Reiji also saw her, along with Subaru and Shu.

"Yui-san!" Kanato gasped as he crawled up to his Teddy and embraced him tightly.

"Don't you do this!" Reiji called out to her. But she didn't hear him. She kept running to Ayato.

Laito finally came to his senses to see Yui in this worse occasion. He cried her actual name and ran up to her to try and catch her again.

Being deaf to everybody's warnings, on her way to save Ayato, Yui was also oblivious to a predacious animal's aiming on her. Until he roared and jumped up to the sky, towards her; Yui saw the danger coming. Paused and watching the wolf collapse down on her with mouth widely opened, long tonque twirling with appetite, saliva spilling from mouth; she came to a decision that this was her end.

Everything immediately blacked out. Voices faded away, and senses disappeared. Teddy was okay, but _she_ wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2 - And Now

" _Hey…W_ _AKE UP!"_

" _Hey guys…do you think she's going to die?"_

" _Be patient Subaru, Ayato. This potion must work…"_

" _Ugh it's all my fault, I should have never let her go…"_

" _IF IT DOESN'T WORK REIJI, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"_

" _Just shut up. Wait…look over here!"_

" _H-huh?..."_

" _Hey…her eyelids are moving!"_

" _Yes!"_

" _It seems to work…"_

" _WAKE UP!"_

* * *

"Hnnnhhh…"

Yui softly moaned, opening her eyes. Wait.

She felt her eyelids open, but it seemed like her eyes were still shut. She even blinked a few times, soft or rough, but everything was still black.

"G-guys…?"

She sprang her back up. She heard a single or a pair of footsteps, she felt a few hands touch her, she felt warm breathing and heard a few small and soft gasps.

"Y-you're awake, Chichinashi!"

"B-be careful...don't move, stay still…"

"Guys…? What…h-happened…to me?"

Did they turn the lights off? Was some kind of a dark cloth covering her eyes? Or was she… _dead?_

"Umm guys…can you please turn the lights on?" she demanded, rotating her head.

"Bitch-chan…the lights are turned on." A familiar voice rose up.

"H-how?" Yui asked in confusion.

There was silence for a moment that made Yui feel uneasy and suspicious about it.

"…Is this some kind of a joke?" she asked anxiously. Her head was whipping around, but everywhere was still dark. "Please…it's not funny. I'm scared."

Or was it that…were they going to hurt her…? More maliciously?...

"Yui-san…" She heard a familiar soft and tuneful voice. She guessed it from what he called her…her own name.

"No, no, this is not a joke at all." Wait…she could estimate this voice. It belonged to a strict and disciplined man…using a broken and bitter tone this time.

"Maybe it's like how we thought…" spoke a man's voice, whom she understood was a mountainous, doughty man. "Look at her eyes…"

Wait, what was wrong with her eyes? Were they gouged out of their seats?...

"Her dull, dull eyes…" It was kind of difficult to guess at first, but she compherended it anyway that it was that man with a fedora…now speaking in a low and gloomy voice.

"Guys, just please tell me what happened!" Yui couldn't stand it, so she cried. "Just tell me what happened! What is going on! Why is everything dark, why can't I see anything, just tell me!"

Soon, she felt somebody sit next to the comfy surface she sat. The heavy yet warm breathing. The world was going to stop…after these words…

"You have gone blind."


	3. Chapter 3 - BLIND!

"W-what?...What do you mean I have gone blind?..." Yui stuttered, in the shock of the words she heard.

Reiji was also shocked. How was he going to confess it? Nevertheless, he had to. Pain in his voice, he tried to say it clearly "That's…that's right. You have lost your eyesight." He gulped at last, waiting for what might come next.

Yui's breath shivered in the air. All the brothers stared at her, their eyes widened in the pain they never felt for her before.

"N-no…" she stammered. "No…it can't be…"

"Yui…" Ayato quickly sat next to her, and so did Shu and Subaru. Kanato just tried to climb on the couch. Yui felt a few cold hands touch her and try to pull her to theirselves.

Ayato pulled Yui to himself, who's quaking at her spot. He embraced her very tightly, expecting to lull the tempests inside of her. Because he knew it was his fault. "It's all my fault…I'm very sorry…" he whispered to her. Yui gripped on a fabric, trying to compherend whether it's Ayato-kun or not in the coldness yet a warm and tickling breath.

Shu scooted a little closer. Although, he didn't know what he could do or what to say. His trembling hand reached out towards her, but couldn't touch her. He drew his hand back to himself and bit his lip.

Subaru stared at her in a stiffed pain. It was as if he was the blind one. As if he lost his eyes. It was…something unable to express. He clenched his teeth and his fists. He wanted to punch everything. He wanted to scream, his scream could tear through the mountains. But he didn't. It just vanished away.

Laito was sitting at the edge of the couch. His mouth trembled. His face downwards, his hat curtained his woeful facade with a transparent shadow. He took his hat off, gripping on its edges with the two of his hands and leaning it on his chest. His tears revealed, along with his shaking mouth.

"I should have stopped you there!" he cried. "I could have get a hold of you and prevented you from jumping to death! I could have!"

"No…" Ayato looked up at Laito. Laito's eyes quickly flared towards him.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" he spat. Ayato couldn't utter any more.

By this, Laito yelled "Of course it's my fault! I just gawked at everything like an idiot, when I could have stopped her! How could you say 'no' all of a sudd-"

"YOU WERE IN SHOCK!" Ayato screeched, pulling Yui even tighter. "YOU COULDN'T, BECAUSE YOU WERE IN SHOCK! DON'T BLAME YOURSELF!"

"Guys, just stop it-" Reiji tried to appease them with his command, but got cut off…

"BUT I WAS SO STRONG WHILE FIGHTING!" Laito growled. "I COULD HAVE EVEN TAKE YUI TO HER ROOM RIGHT AT THAT MOMENT! IT IS MY FAULT!"

"ENOUGH!" Reiji shouted with his deep and emphasized tone. "That's enough! We've fought enough and sunk in too much, now let's not batter with eachother. Miss Yui should be taken back to her room, her mind must be clouded with so many burden and she should try to recollect herself by having a peace and quiet in her room all by herself. Now come on, we should get to work."

A few people in the room had bowed their heads down in silence. Ayato slowly released Yui from his arms, his head also down.

"Hey…" Kanato murmured, his eyes wide in his own childlike way. His voice came out muffled because Teddy's head was rubbing against his lips. His purple orbs steepened towards his brothers. He lowered his Teddy a little, his voice became clearer; "Does this mean Yui-san won't ever be able to see anymore?"

Yui felt her heart almost falling into a black void inside her body right after Kanato's words.

"Isn't there any hope?!" Subaru nervously asked. Yui felt like a small seed of hope was planted inside her then. Oh how she hoped for it too. "Can't you find a solution and try to fix this?!"

Reiji shook his head. Reluctantly, he answered "No."

The world shattered apart upon Yui. Her heart really fell into that endless dark void. She tried to swallow up the big knot tied in her throat. Gripping on the edges of the matress of the couch, she bit her lower lip. Her body shivered. Was she going to cry?...

"Hey…" Shu leaned in a little closer, trying to ensure if she's crying. Then, "…Let's go upstairs. You know, to your room."

Yui snapped into the reality a little. She slowly turned her shaky head towards the direction where she could feel Shu's presence. She gave a shivering nod in a helpless approval. Shu stood up, holding her up by her arms. He gingerly led her to her room.

* * *

As Shu came back, they began to clean up the whole mess.

"Ugh, this is going to cost a whole lot of expense." Reiji raspily muttered while he cleaned the dust, then the scraped couch caught his eye. Ayato just stared up at him with a hard look, then looked down to the ground, continuing to clean the dust.

Shu paused for a moment, staring down at the glass shards he collected into the cleaning shovel. He dived into deep thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Subaru was the one to return him to reality with his question.

"…Nothing." Shu replied and poured the glass into the plastic bag. He just didn't remember since when did he do work and not a 'waste of energy' came out of his mouth.

"Nee Teddy," Kanato paused working and turned to Teddy who's on the table. "Don't you think we're acting odd?"

"Of course we do!" Kanato quickly turned at Subaru who just responded to his question. "Guess a deep impact after a major war can reflect one's second face. The face that is stagnant, then more gentle, tender; softened. And this is our state…"

Kanato slowly turned away and went back to his work after letting in a gulp.

"Is Bitch-chan going to be alright?" Laito soon broke the silence that consisted only of the rattling voices of working.

"I don't know." Reiji replied. Then not so soon, his voice raised up a little, trying to stay stable "But she has to. She has to try and be okay. She has to get used to the new system and prepare herself to that. There is no other way down. Besides, from now on we will also have to support her aswell."

"I'm sure she can!" Subaru exclaimed. "I believe she can do it! What is there that she didn't get through?"

All the boys stared at him for a moment, as if he said something illogical. Subaru's eyes strolled on each of their faces.

"What?" he asked them, furrowing his brows in doubt, desperate for their answers. "Can't she?"

"…We will have to experience." Shu muttered as he sweeped the shattered glass into the shovel.

"Maybe she will actually break." Kanato abruptly said.

"No she can't." Ayato replied as quick as Kanato. Though, he wasn't very sure of the response he gave. "…Hopefully it doesn't go that way, either."

"Like I said, we'll just have to experience." Shu replied Ayato. "And like Reiji said too, we will support her."

Reiji just turned away. "Anyways, we better get back to work and clean this mess up."

They continued cleaning this huge mess.

* * *

Yui sat silently in her dark room. She didn't know whether if it's her room or not. But as Shu told her, it is her room. And the comfy surface she's on was her bed. Shu hadn't said anything else than telling her that they have arrived her room when they came, and it's her bed when he placed her, and then he left. She didn't quite expect him to say anything else anyway. But she wondered what was he thinking while leading her back to her room.

Her face was numb. Her opaque red eyes that were once sparkling sherbet pink also had pale hues on the middle. The corners of her lips were slackly wrinkled down. She decided to raise up her face and look around. Everything was abnormally black, not dyed into darker shades of their own color. No, not even the lines of the furniture. She couldn't see the portrait of her room but dream it.

 _Wait. That's right. She is blind._

It made her once again uncomfortable.

She raised her hands towards her face. She could feel them, but not see their lines or color. Then, she hit her face with her hands. Right into the eyes. But there was no use, _she is blind_. She even rubbed them, but _she is blind_.

She didn't want to just sit. She wanted to stand up, wander around. But she couldn't do that, because now she was caged into this darkness. If she tried to move, she would hit her head or any part of her body to an object, accidentally drop and break something, or lose her balance and fall.

She wandered her hands on the wrinkly surface. Then after wandering them, she felt something else, but just like the wrinkly surface. She pulled it to herself.

'Are those…the sheets?' she assumed.

"Ow!" Then she suddenly felt a thump on the back of her head just when she tried to lay on the bed. Fortunately, it wasn't too hard and rough. She reached her hand to her head. "Nnnhh…" she groaned a little. _Guess it was going to be difficult._

She tried to set herself up more careful this time. She drew up the sheets to her chest. She stared up, not sure whether if it's the ceiling or a black void.

She soon shut her eyes, it had no difference than the darkness that now covered her eyes.

Soon, her senses numbed out with the slumber.


End file.
